In recent years, there has been a desire for enlargement of capacity of non-volatile memories for data storage typified by resistance variable memories such as ReRAM (Resistive Random Accessible Memory). However, currently-existing resistance variable memories that utilize access transistors cause an increase in floor area per unit cell. Accordingly, as compared to, for example, flash memories such as an NAND type, the enlargement of the capacity has not been easy, even in miniaturization using the same design rules. Meanwhile, in a case with the use of a so-called cross point array structure, the floor area per unit cell becomes smaller, leading to achievement of the enlargement of the capacity. The cross point array structure includes arrangement of memory elements at intersections where wirings cross each other, with the wirings extending in different directions in a horizontal plane. Moreover, in a case with the use of a so-called V3D (Vertical 3-Dimention) structure as well, the floor area per unit cell becomes smaller, leading to the achievement of the enlargement of the capacity. The V3D structure includes the arrangement of the memory elements at intersections where horizontally-extending wirings and vertically-extending wirings cross each other.
Memory cells in the cross point array structure or memory cells in the V3D structure include switch elements for cell selection, as well as the memory elements. As the switch elements, used are transistors or elements having diode characteristics. In these memory cells, voltage application to between the crossing wirings makes it possible to change states of the memory cells or to read the states of the memory cells (for example, refer to PTL 1).